A faded rose will return
by Dovahkiln01
Summary: Rose was drugged and fell in the battle but didn't die. Martin searches for her and has a great adventure facing a great evil.


A/N:I do not own any of these locations or characters unless they are OCs! I have returned to the site once again. Out of Shadows has been deleted for work or for good, so here is this as a new story for you readers. This is a fic about my favorite character Martin the Warrior and the ever popular theory that Rose didn't actually die. Cut me some slack because I read the book a year ago and can't remember everything. But before I go off on a tangent here is the first chapter.

The moon rose silently over the hidden village of Noonvale. Urran Voh crept silently through making his usual midnight rounds. As he walked he pondered in his head the peculiar mouse that had arrived earlier that day.

Urran had seen the determination in his eyes as he spoke of defeating the tyrant Badrang, and as the scene of the great escape from the fortress was laid. And all the while when he spoke, Laterose was staring at him with something…something of love in her eyes. What if she runs off and gets herself killed with that, that boy! No, she is full of sense and would never do something like that. Besides she knows she has to be three seasons older before she can be courted. If this Martin fellow acts to take Rose away from us then we shall not let him. My daughter could escape from here and go with one who only breeds death and destruction! I should discuss this with Aryah when I get back home.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Voh house. As he entered he saw a mole make a move towards the door. When he saw Grumm he had a fantastic idea.

"Hello Grumm Trencher. Would you come here so I may speak privately for a bit?"

"Oov course Maister Voh. What's you bees wantin' to talk aboot."

"The mouse that came with you this evening, he seems like a fighting type."

"You'm knows that he iz a wurrier cuz he has yon swurd ."

"Yes, I have noticed that. I have an assignment for you. Accompany him around the village. You have not known him very long from what I gathered from your tales at the feast tonight. He may yet be against us. Relay any suspicious activity to me immediately. Do you understand?"

Grumm tugged his snout in understanding. Urran then sent for a mouse named Osmond. Osmond was an admirer of Rose and had asked for her hand many times.(But what young male mouse in Noonvale hadn't?)

"Watch Rose. She is hanging around one of a dangerous breed. If you see anything start to happen alert me. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir," Osmond said sighing wearily. He had been feasting and drinking. His mind was cloudy and he was tired. He hated work, but he would do this one diligently. He had always wanted an excuse to look at Rose. As he was leaving Osmond muttered "Heh, it's not like *hic* she's gonna go and get thrown against a wall."Urran was a careful planner and his plan had worked flawlessly. He then paced into the common room and saw his wife Aryah. She was knitting a blue sweater, and seeing it reminded him of Brome, his runaway son who had been lost at sea. Urran held back tears at the potential fate of his son. He had more pressing matters than the search and rescue of Brome, who may have already died. He turned to face his wife. The Patriarch explained what he was doing on his walk and of his conversations with the two spies.

"Dear, isn't this a bit much? Rose is getting to the age where she can decide for herself what she wants to do. I understand your concern, but we have one child back safe and sound and we should be grateful for the safety of Rose. Besides did you see the look on that young mouse's face when he spoke of Badrang the Tyrant? He also told me, after you left, that he would protect this village, and Rose in particular, with his life if need be. I know that you feel you are doing what is best for your daughter, but can't she choose what is best for her?"

With that last statement Aryah folded up her half-finished sweater and laid her knitting needles on top of it, and left the room to go to bed. Urran was left partially in shock at the decisiveness and power with which his wife spoke to him. He sat down in a large cushiony armchair and grabbed a pipe. It was going to be a long night.

Urran stood at the edge of a cliff, staring down at the evil castle of Badrang the Tyrant. As he peered down he found that there was a battle going on. In a desperate attempt to get closer he leapt of the cliff. Instead of hitting ground he was transported to the battlefield. He looked aghast at the sight. The warrior mouse was surrounded by vermin and was battling bravely. The rest of his army though consisted of Noonvalers. Soon they were all dead. Out of the woods on the hill came the mouse's reinforcements. Squads of mice came running out yelling war cries. Urran could only watch in horror. The reinforcements were all Rose. He stood with a gaping mouth and glazing eyes as hordes of his daughter were futilely fighting and getting slaughtered in all sorts of gruesome ways. He closed his eyes. He was in a dark clearing. He suddenly saw a sword in his torso. As he turned around he saw Martin walking away with his arm around Rose. He then felt an earthquake as the world fell away.

He was being shaken awake by one of his servants. He was told that he fell asleep fell off the chair and had dug his claws into his back screaming. Urran looked at his hands they were slightly bloody. He glanced out the window and saw the sun rising. He had no time to think about what this meant. It was the start of a new day.


End file.
